


The Hat Situation

by iron_ladle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, M/M, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_ladle/pseuds/iron_ladle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very specific scene from hollycomb's "Life Sentence, No Cellmate".<br/>H-help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hat Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/gifts).



> A bit lewd probably. Lookie at the tags.

Improve your quality of life by reading [Life Sentence, No Cellmate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5576881) by [hollycomb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb).

I may have gone a bit overboard with this but I couldn't help myself. Also, I don't usually draw this "realistic", but it'll have to do until I get familiar enough with the characters to make them stylized. Anatomy all over the place etc. :C

 


End file.
